


Fire Emblem: Titright

by Yosu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian Sex, Memes, lucina kills a wyvern, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: camilla and lucina hang out





	Fire Emblem: Titright

**Author's Note:**

> that you kit for helping meee

Camilla was like flying her wyvern or some shit I dunno.

She was REALLY gay and REALLY bored.

Camilla flew some more until she was near a very large field, very large -- just like her boob.

Down on the ground was a flat-chested trap named Lucina, with falchion in hand. How was she in Nohr? Don't fucking ask me, you bitch.

She (Lucina) saw Camilla flying in the sky -- like an epic minecraft gamer.

Lucina launched the falchion at Camilla's wyvern, yelling. "YEET!" She yelled.

The falchion hits the wyvern at anime levels of fast. The fang of Naga killing it instantly, and Camilla started to crash into the ground like an airplane. (Naga dabbed in her home of Hell (Norway).)

"Who had to do this to me?" Camilla asked, as she got leaped of her poor dead wyvern.

"Me." Lucina responded.

The princess of Nohr was angry, her big titties jiggling with her movements. "Wow, fucking RUDE." 

"Nice breats." Lucina complimented.

Camilla blushed. " _I'm so gay_."  
  
Lucina blushed too. "I'm _**GAYER**_."  
  
Camilla took her armor-bra thing off (seriously, what the fuck is that shit Intelligent Systems?), revealing her BIG anime boobies. Camilla's nipples were pale pink and kinda big.

"Wow." Lucina blushed. She REALLY liked them, the boobies were much better than hers. Lucina didn't have boobs. The future Exalt of Ylisse got very wet from the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FALCHION EMPTY  
> YEET


End file.
